August 24th, 1814
by Thousnelda
Summary: As america stood overlooking his capitol, he knew that he was too late.  His body ached, but there was one thing that he thought was more important:  Where's my son?  Disclaimer:  I do not own Hetalia.  Warning: Contains an OC Character.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and the only character that is mine is the OC D.C. **

**I tried to make this as historically accurate as possible, so sorry if at times it seems too textbook-like. If you question any part, please review so that I can know about it and check my facts. In fact please just Read and Review anyways so that I can know what people think. =)**

August 24th, 1814*

America has many children, but like the other countries he has a special spot in his heart for his capitol, D.C. Like all of D.C's brothers and sisters, he is a little strange. Due to several events in his past, his physical growth has been slightly stunted, so he looks like a nine-year-old. However, if a person did not know him he/she would think he was odd because even though he lives in a humid environment he always wears baggy clothing; especially when it came to shirts. The people who do know him know this is because when he was young he was given large burn scars that still cover his chest and the back of his neck. These people also know that this is why he would rather die than be in the same room with England, the person who gave him the scars.

* * *

><p>(Flash back)<p>

It was an extremely humid August in the District of Columbia or D.C. for short when it happened. The year was 1814, and America had been at war with England for two years. However, with France leaving the war, England was now able to put forth more effort into fighting America.

Around this time, Madison** and his advisors had figured that the English boats spotted in the Chesapeake Bay were most likely going to attack Baltimore***. Believing in this, they had sent a reluctant America there. The reason he was so reluctant was that because of the humidity, there was a rather large insect problem in the capitol which was causing diseases to break out. This of course was having a negative effect on his young son and capitol. But he had a commitment to his country and president, so he left for Baltimore to be the hero and keep England at bay. He would learn later when it was too late that he was heading farther and farther from where the fighting would take place.

A few days after America had left, a message had come that 8,000 English troops were coming to attack the capitol. By now, it was too late to get a message to America in time. Nevertheless, an army was sent to confront them a few miles south of the capitol at Blandensburg****. England was with these troops however, and with his support they were able to easily defeat the Americans. But before losing, they were able to get a message back to the capitol telling the citizens to evacuate.

After their victory at Blandensburg, there was nothing stopping the English from marching into the capitol. It was later in the afternoon when they came to the town. England was starring at the town quietly as an officer came up to him and asked, "What do you want to do, sir?"

To this England gave an eerie smile and said, "Set it on fire. Burn this sad excuse of a capitol until there is nothing left. We'll see what that git thinks of that."

The officer gave a nod to show he understood and left to gather the troops. England watched as the officer did this and thought to himself, 'perhaps this will cause him to remember who he's dealing with.'

D.C. was having a really, really bad dream. In his dream, the enemy was there and destroying him. He then woke up with a start when he began to feel a burning sensation all over his body.

"Na-nanny!" He yelled trying to get help when he realized that his body was becoming covered in burns. When he got no replied he yelled even louder, "Nanny? Daddy? Help! Anyone!"

When there was still no reply, he decided to get out of bed and find someone. As he stumbled by the front door he noticed a faint glow coming in from the outside, but it was too late to be the sun. Curious, he opened the door and found that his bad dream was actually a nightmare come true. The air was filled with dust and smoke as English soldiers and fleeing civilians crowded the streets. All the buildings that he could see were on fire, and the overall chaos was becoming overwhelming. He stood there paralyzed, not gaining the strength to move until in the distance the presidential mansion went up in flames, causing an agonizing burn to form across belly. He then stumbled in pain back through the doorway and began to roll around there crying out.

His cries of pain were overheard by one England, who casually followed the noise to America's house. When he went to the doorway of the now burning house, he was surprised to find a young child there. The building was about to collapse, and not being completely heartless, he decided to take the still crying boy out into the street. As the child continued to cry out, England thought about how the child reminded him slightly of America when he first found him.

After a few minutes, the lad was too exhausted to cry anymore and with tired and pain stricken eyes looked up at England. He then mumbled in a voice that England could barely make out, "Daddy? Where are you?"

After saying that, the boy fainted. At first England did not know what to think. It then dawned on him that his father was most likely either dead or in the army. In either case, not able to help him.

America felt like there was something wrong. At first he figured that it was probably just his nerves and tried to ignore the feeling, but they had already stopped the English from attacking the city. By noon it had gotten to the point where he felt that he had to go back. He figured that when he got back his boss would not be pleased, so he did not rush home. Then he felt the impact of his men's loss at Blandensburg. His boss's orders be damned. There was something bad going on and he was going to stop it. So his slow pace home turned into a full out run.

By the time he reached the outskirts of the capitol, the town was already on fire and he was feeling the effects. However, he was more worried about his son. After all, D.C. was still very young and this would affect him more, maybe even kill him. America did not want to think of this, so despite his already aching body he ran in the direction of his house.

When he reached his now burned down house, he found a horrifying site. In the street laid his son, unconscious and covered head to foot in burns with England standing over him. Before he could stop himself, he began to yell at England, "You, you bastard! Why did you have to do this? You went way too far dude!"

To this England casually turned and said, "Hello America. I was wondering when you would get here. How have you been?"

Instead of answering his question America rushed past him and to D.C.'s side. He then began to inspect him and make sure that he was still breathing. He was slightly relieved when he heard the boy's raspy breathing. He then decided to try waking the boy by shaking him slightly and saying, "D.C., come on, kiddo you got wake up. Please? It's okay now, Daddy's back…You got to be okay, you just got to."

America began to well up tears when he got no response. His mind kept searching for a way to help wake him up when England asked him, "D.C.? As in your capitol? Are you trying to say that this little boy is the personification of your capitol?"

To this America turned to England and began to yell at him angrily, "Ya, he is, and you just had to go and try to kill him! I swear Iggy; if he doesn't wake up I'll never forgive you!"

England stood there in silence for a few moments, looking at the scene as America tried to help his son. The lad was not part of his calculations in his plan to lower America's moral, but at the same time he is an enemy country at war with the lad's father. In all, the lad was just as much an unnecessary casualty as all the others. No, more so, as a personification of a major town, him getting hurt was inevitable; so why beat himself up about it? At the same point, it was doubtful that America would forget about this.

After a while, England simply turned from the scene with a slight smile from completing his mission and said, "Well, as fun as this is I really should be going back, cheerio." Shortly after this, America fainted due to the wounds he got from the attack.

A few days later, D.C. finally woke up, but due to the amount of severe burns he was bedridden for a very long time. Even so, America was just happy that his son was getting better and still with him. After this happiness wore off, it became time to confront England and once and for all stop him and this war.

His chance to do so came the next month, where he met with England again in the battle of Plattsburg*****. Even though he was greatly outnumbered by the English army, he fought with all his might and was able to defeat England. Then later that year, he and England were able to create a peace agreement to stop the war******.

However, even with the war done it still took a long time for D.C. to get better. But as the weather became more bearable and people returned to their now destroyed homes, the citizens began to rebuild what was left of their lives. Gradually, the city came back to what it was before the English came to destroy it. As this happened, D.C. began to gradually get better. As the years past, the burns that were once covering his body began to fade and disappear, that is all of them except the one that covered his chest and the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback)<p>

There was a knock at America's door. Expecting New York to come over, an enthusiastic D.C. called out that he would get it. However, when he opened the door instead of seeing New York he found England. He felt his heart rate speed up, his hands become clammy, his body beginning to tremble and his scars ache.

"Hello D.C. is America in?" Said Englishman said smiling down at the boy.

In response, D.C. bolted inside the house to the living room where his father sat all the while yelling, "D-dad! He's back!"

End

History tips:

* = The date of the English attacking Washington D.C. was the evening of August 24th, 1814 and led into the 25th.

** = The president during this war was Madison.

*** = during this time, the English had come up with a plan to attack America at three key points: the mouth of the Mississippi at New Orleans, Lake Champlain, and the Chesapeake Bay. The Americans figured correctly that the English would attack Baltimore due to its better port, but they turned around and instead sent troops to attack the capitol.

**** = a town a few miles south of Washington D.C., it was for all intensive purposes the last defense the city had against the English.

***** = the battle of Plattsburg, also known as the Battle of Lake Champlain, was the last major battle of the war.

****** = the treaty that stopped the war was the Treaty of Ghent. In a nut shell, all this treaty said was that the two countries should go back to the status quo.

**As always, please review**


End file.
